


Problems and Solutions

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Embarrassment, Eventual omutsu, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Omutsu, Small bladder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has a problem- one that's humiliating, and is secretly eating him up inside. It makes him feel like a child in every possible way, bit by bit making him lose shreds of confidence.Shiro's there, though- and he wants to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preface chapter that will lead into the main story.
> 
> Proofread by @FullBladderLemons

Now, don't get it wrong. Keith didn't dislike going on missions, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't be a defender of the universe if he did. It was just that the circumstances of some missions, more often than not, left him in compromising positions.

Kind of like right now.

Keith pressed his thighs together, obliterating every Galra ship that strayed into his field of vision. He wished that this mission would be over so he could take a much needed trip to the toilet. See, Keith had an issue. Said issue was that his bladder was seriously small, which made long missions almost impossible to get out of without peeing himself. Even regular length missions proved to be a slight problem, as he would come out of those rather desperate.  
He wanted more than anything else to grab himself and bounce up and down, but his controls demanded both hands, so he was left solely with the strength of his muscles. He clenched as hard as he could, but that didn't stop a trickle from escaping and dampening his boxers. He'd had to go for so long now; he'd felt the first small twinge just as they were heading to their lions. His entire mind and body were in distress, screaming at him that he needed to relieve himself. He tried to cross his legs, but that only squished his bladder, making him gasp in pain and horror as a much bigger spurt left him. If he was being honest with himself, there wasn't a chance he would make it back dry anyway. Although, much to his dismay, his pride didn't allow him to just let go. He groaned as another wave of desperation hit him, hunching over and shifting his hips. He whined quietly, his face burning with shame. He was going to wet his pants, again, for the third mission in a row. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of everyone laughing at him, calling him a baby or incontinent. He suppressed a sob that threatened to crawl up from his throat. He wanted to die.  
"Keith, are you alright?" Shiro's voice sounded. Keith froze, another leak worming it's way through his overworked muscles. Apparently, his desperate whines and whimpers had not gone unheard.  
"A-Ah, yeah. I'm okay." He lied, but in reality, he was fooling no one with how his voice trembled.

Shiro knew what was wrong almost immediately. This had happened too many other times for him not to recognize it. He wanted rather badly to assure the red paladin they'd reach a toilet soon, but that was undoubtedly a lie. He knew how it'd all end, too. Keith would have an accident, they'd get back to the castle, and he would storm off in a fit of self-deprecation before Shiro could even get a word out. He wanted him to realize so badly that no one thought less of him, but it almost seemed impossible. His heart clenched as he heard Keith whimper, knowing that he was in pain. He heard him whisper something along the lines of "Oh please, not again, not now" under his breath. Shiro heard a choked noise followed by a very faint hissing through his radio. There it was; Keith was pissing himself- again. And he was going to think no one loved him, he was going to think he was disgusting scum of the earth. A sob escaped Keith's throat, and Shiro's heart broke at the sound.

The mission came to a close within the next few minutes. "Keith?" Shiro asked gently. The only response he got was a a sniffle. He didn't press further, knowing the other was in a rather sensitive state.  
Silence hung thick in the air, save for the red paladin's occasional sniffles and hiccups.  
Shiro wished he could help him, he wished he could do something about it, but he didn't know what. He decided on one thing that he could do, though. He wasn't going to leave Keith alone to suffer this time. He was going to talk with him, maybe even comfort him. But most of all, he was going to try to find a way to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was fuzzy- that was the only way he could describe it. Most likely, when Keith would attempt to recall the experience, he wouldn't remember much. Every noise was static to his ears, abusive thoughts swimming in his mind. He hated it, he hated all of it. He didn't want his body to be like this, and he knew everyone thought lowly of him. He couldn't help the fresh tears that began to fall from his eyes as they reached the castle, knowing that if he stepped out of his lion, someone would _see_ him, and know what he did. They'd know how much of a child he was. A baby, really.

That's why, when he landed his lion, his legs had never moved faster. He didn't want anyone to see him- to see how he had made a mess, and how he was now crying over it. He'd had to face this humiliation multiple times prior, but it felt different this time. This time it'd really been driven home how much of a pathetic loser he really was.  
He raced down the hallway, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffling harshly. His bedroom door had reached his line of sight when a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Keith?" It was Shiro's voice, followed by Shiro's rapid foot steps. Oh god, he was coming after him. He was going to see him like this- broken and vulnerable. Panic prickled in his chest as he reached his door, trying desperately to open it, but being too worked up to function. His breath quickened and he stole a glance down the hall, seeing Shiro just yards from him. He felt like a caged animal, getting cornered. He wanted to scream and curl in on himself, but didn't want to make more of a scene, or there be one more thing Shiro would ask him about.

Shiro had sprinted to catch up to Keith, who'd booked it down the hallway in an attempt to go unnoticed. Shiro had promised himself, though, that he wouldn't let Keith go this time, and he wouldn't let him be alone. He approached him, panting from his previous exertion. He noticed Keith looked a particularly flushed shade, his expression seeming panicked and his breathing erratic. Shiro reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, and the other flinched. "Don't worry, it's okay." He tried to reassure him, giving an earnest look. Keith looked back at him with panic swelled eyes and Shiro felt the muscles of his shoulder tense under his hand.  
Shiro knew why when he heard Lance and Pidge chatting to each other, their voices seeming to get closer by the second. He immediately opened Keith's door, pulling him inside so that no one else would have to witness his state.

Keith barely registered the change in environment, his vision clouded by irrational thoughts and ideas. All he knew in that moment was that Shiro was with him, and he was safer than he was minutes prior. He exhaled shakily, steadily letting his mind come back into focus. He was beginning to feel the effects of his urine soaked bottoms, his legs becoming cold and itchy. He grimaced, shifting on his feet.  
Suddenly, he got enveloped in a strong, warm embrace, and he could feel Shiro's breathing against the back of his neck. His entire body relaxed, practically melting into the affection. This is what he'd needed all those other times, but what he'd sorely refused himself. 

"I've been worried about you." Shiro muttered, assuring his tone was as soft and comforting as possible. He felt Keith's body inflate as he sucked in a harsh breath, exhaling through his nose. He didn't hear him reply, though- the only thing he did was accept his embrace weakly. They idol there for a while, silence being the only thing to fill the air.

"I feel like a toddler." Keith croaked suddenly, his voice unsteady and unsure. Shiro felt his heart crack at how broken he sounded.  
"You're not, it's okay." He consoled, rubbing small circles on Keith's back. Keith pulled back, though- his face painted with a mixture of confusion and sadness.  
"It's not okay, Shiro. I _pissed myself._ " He reminded him with a harsh tone, his clammy pants being a current reminder of his statement. "For the third time this week. Because I couldn't hold it for just 3 hours." He added, his brow knitting together in a way that signaled Shiro he was thinking bad of himself.

"And I'm sorry it happened, but you can't go back and make it right." Shiro told him, but not in a way that was unkind. "No one thinks less of you, no matter how much you might think that we do. We're not that shallow, you know." He smiled softly. Keith's mouth dipped into a frown and he sighed. Shiro ruffled his hair, attempting to cheer him up, even just a little bit.  
"Go get cleaned up, okay? I'll wait here, I want to talk to you."


End file.
